Amándote en secreto
by Milenia Angels
Summary: Siempre te amé, pero mis labios decidieron guardar aquel secreto, hoy me cansé de luchar en contra de mis sentimientos,hoy te diré aquello que mi corazón esconde...
1. Serena

******...Tokio Cristal y Milenia Angels...**

**Aclaración: Capáz y digan, este fic, ya me lo leí ,Milenia Angels es una plagiadora, XD,JAJJAJAJAJA, pues no, este fic, estaba anteriormente publikado en otra cuenta,pero la autora la borró por equivocación(o sea porke es despistada,jajajaja), esta historia es creación mía y de mi hija Tokio Cristal(la borradora de fics XD), la publikamos con el motivo del cumpleaños de nuestra amiga, hija y hermana Diane Rosales :), pero por contratiempos no pudimos terminarla, así que ahora hemos decidido volver a subirla para finalizarla **

**Espero que les guste**

**Todos los derechos reservados a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Esto es un Universo Alterno, con los personajes de Sailor Moon**

**Este fic va dedicado para DIANE:),por sus cumpleaños y todos los ke vendrán,jajajaa,perdón por la demora, pero ahora si lo ****terminaremos**

* * *

******-••(¯`•._.•Amándote en secreto•._.•´¯)••-**

.

**Capitulo 1: Serena**

.

Mis piernas se mueven una en frente de la otra, a medida que consumen el camino…

Sé que este recorrido será muy largo, pero nunca me cansare de caminarlo. Si es necesario correré, pero no para escapar, sino para alcanzar lo que deseo, aquellas cosas "simples" y "esenciales", que para algunos ignorantes parecen tontas, pero la verdad, son lo que complementan al espíritu del ser humano.

Ahora mí meta principal es poder alcanzar el amor, al profesor que supo enseñarme el difícil significado de lo que representa esta materia. No puedo negarlo, el amor es la gasolina que da marcha al motor que es mi vida, y sin él, sinceramente, siento que no tengo fuerza alguna en nada. No es solo una persona común, alguien mas en el infinito universo, para mi es el único hombre maravilloso que puede llegar acelerar mi corazón con solo una de sus miradas, con solo escuchar el dulce sonido de su voz, y sentir su tacto cerca de mí, acariciándome inconcientemente, despertando tantas sensaciones en mi interior, que juro jamás haber experimentado con otra persona antes.

Cada vez que descanso mi cabeza en la almohada, un sueño constante llega a mi mente. El día en que su sombra se arriesgue a acompañar la mía, no paseando, sino en un viaje de ida sin vuelta atrás, por el sendero intercalado entre lo oscuro e iluminado que nos esperara, a lo largo de nuestra vida juntos, siendo una autentica pareja de enamorados. Pero a pesar de eso, el final de mis sueños nunca es feliz. Cuando lo llego a tener más cerca y mas cerca de mí, espiritualmente lo siento tan lejos… ¡Cómo inalcanzable!

Me detengo abruptamente a un par de pasos de la entrada del gran edificio. Como una estatua, allí me mantengo clavada por unos segundos, mientras reflexiono…

No estoy confundida sobre mis sentimientos, ni nada por el estilo, quiero hacerlo, pero tengo temor al posible rechazo de él. Tal vez me equivoque, mis hallazgos no son correctos, mi manera de analizar nuestra historia una y otra vez, y buscar un posible explicación a cada detalle, a cada suceso ocurrido, no fueron los mas acertados. Tal vez son solo múltiples mal entendidos de un pasado contado solo por mí, y no por él. Cierto, siempre me falto su versión, la cual nunca llegue a conocer…

Mi mirada se entristece… Siempre tengo que llegar a esa odiosa conclusión.

Si su respuesta es positiva, abriré una nueva etapa en mi vida con él; y si es negativa, cerrare una etapa de mi vida con él, y aunque será difícil y llevara tiempo olvidarlo, buscare el amor por otros lados. Sé que lo último, para algunos, es rendirse, pero yo no lo veo así. Hace tanto tiempo que estoy en busca de él, soñando con tenerlo a mi lado, pero nunca hubo progresos en nuestra relación, solamente perdidas al pasar del tiempo. Si él no me quiere, no me valgo de andar sufriendo y esperando que algún día sus sentimientos cambien por mí. Yo soy una mujer joven, en sus tempranos veinte años, además existe tanta alma solitaria en el mundo en busca de dar y recibir cariño, como yo…

Llevo mi mirada hacía el cielo, y lo veo allí, a un par de pisos mas arriba, observándome desde su ventana. La comisura de mis labios se levantan y sonrío ampliamente. Me siento tan contenta y feliz de verlo, que mis dudas se disipan tan rápidamente como llegaron. ¿Loco, no?

Él me devuelve la sonrisa de la misma manera, y yo simplemente me sonrojo como una tonta y aparto mis ojos. ¡Siempre tengo que hacer eso!. Ese hombre me incomoda con su manera de mirarme, pero no puedo negar que es tan bella y calida… ¡Confieso que me encanta a horrores que me contemple así!

Miro nuevamente hacia arriba, esta vez lo encuentro con una expresión llena de burla. Frunzo el ceño, y le echo la lengua, mientras furiosa cruzo mis brazos. Su rostro cambia a uno lleno de seriedad, y también su ceño se frunce, mientras encorva su boca para un lado. Ya lo veo, esta intentando provocarme. Lo conozco muy bien, no hay duda de que eso esta haciendo. Supongo, que ambos sabemos que hacemos esto para ocultar lo divertidos que estamos, y ver quien puede ser el más serio en esta situación. Pero yo no lo puedo aguantar más, y pierdo, estallando ante la gracia que me causa.

Unas cuantas risitas se escapan de mi boca sin desearlo, mientras una de mis manos intenta esconderlas y taparlas. Él sube una ceja irónico, y me sonríe con cierta picardía. Luego de echarme una última mirada, cierra la cortina lentamente.

La tristeza vuelve a mí, cuando no lo puedo ver más, y me quedo unos segundos esperando por las dudas de que se asomara devuelta. Pero no vuelve.

Sé que es algo estúpido estar afuera parada, esperando poder verlo a través de un cristal, cuando perfectamente puedo entrar por la puerta, ir directamente a su oficina, y tenerlo frente a mi. Sin embargo, en la entrada, debe estar la molesta de su secretaria allí, esperándome, para hacerme la vida imposible.

Vuelvo a cruzar mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

Yo vine a verlo a él, no a su secretaria, así que no hay problema alguno, los espacios son libres, y ella no es nadie para decirme donde no me debo meter.

Subiendo mi mentón en lo alto, mis pies vuelven a consumir los pasos que me faltaban hasta la entrada. Llevo mis manos hacía adelante, y empujo las puertas para acceder a ese lugar, mientras mi mente parece perderse fuera de la realidad, queriendo recorrer el sendero del pasado, para dar una certera justificación, de cómo y porque, llegue hasta aquí, a cometer esta locura que dará un giro de 180 grados en mi vida…

.

.

**Continuara…**

* * *

.

**Mundo Conejero**

**Perdón por lo chiquito Diane T.T, y perdonen las lectores ke lean esto pequeñito T.T**

**Aclaro que lo que esta por hacer Serena es confesarse, y para saber mas, y entender mejor el fic, el capitulo dos dispersara todas sus dudas ;)**


	2. Darien

**PARA DIANE CON MUCHO AMOR: RECUERDA SIEMPRE QUE LOS SUEÑOS PUEDEN HACERSE REALIDAD, KE NO IMPORTA EL PASADO SINO EL PRESENTE Y QUE POR MAS DURA KE SE PONGA LA VIDA SIEMPRE CONTARAS CON AMIGOS KE TE KIEREN Y KE NOSOTRAS ESTAREMOS PARA TI**

* * *

.

**.-••(¯`•._.•Amándote en secreto•._.•´¯)••-**

.

**Capítulo 2: Darien**

.

**"Aunque no te veo estas en mis pensamientos" **

.

.

Aterrado, aterrado y a la vez angustiado me sentí cuando me di cuenta de lo que había soñado, lentamente me incorpore en mi cama tratando que el cansancio me abandonase por completo, que mis pensamientos y sentimientos dejaran de concentrarse en aquella que dominaba desde hacia tiempo mi mente. Una mano se poso en sueños en mi rostro, me voltee y ví a la que años atrás había convertido en mi esposa, su delgado cuerpo contra las sabanas, su larga cabellera negra esparcida, y de pronto mi mente me traiciono y giro en torno a lo mismo :ella

Pensé que la había olvidado, pensé que no verla en meses haría cambiar de alguna manera lo que siento ,tal vez ese fue mi error ,dar todo por sentado, haber creído de alguna manera que los sentimientos se pueden callar así como así y quedar enterrados en el fondo de un baúl, sin embargo poco a poco se ha vuelto mas difícil de sostener, como una lenta y dura agonía, como un dolor lacerante que te carcome e invade por dentro, que se adueña de ti hasta que de pronto no sabes si eres tu u otra persona

Abandone el lecho y me dispuse a prepararme como todos los días para comenzar con mi labor en la escuela, hasta hace poco fui profesor, pero me ascendieron, debido a que tengo un muy buen desempeño y sobre todo una gran comunicación con los jóvenes , creo que este fue uno de los detonantes de mi actual situación

Una de las principales reglas de desempeñarme en mi rol es no establecer el famoso contacto profesor alumna, en algunas instituciones es una norma no escrita pero implícita, cuando me recibí pensé que no correría esos riesgos, el imaginarme enamorado de una jovencita era algo que jamás cruzo por mi mente, pero cuando la conocí comenzó el calvario, la moralidad, mi moralidad se ponía en juego, trate de apartarme, pero ese sentimiento encontró mil maneras de infiltrarse sin remedio en mi corazón.

La situación empeoro cuando me nombraron tutor de esa muchacha, no solo la tenia en clases sino en mi casa, cautivándome con su dulce sonrisa, con su calida aliento, con sus tortuosos ojos que me convertían en un esclavo, en ese entonces yo estaba comprometido con mi novia de la secundaria, comprometidos con fecha fija para nuestro casamiento, hasta ese momento desconocía el significado de la palabra amor, pero cuando Serena apareció en mi vida esa palabra tomo totalmente significado ante mis ojos, sin embargo seguí adelante con mis planes de casamiento¿ porque? simple, yo era profesor, ella mi alumna, no puedo imaginarme mundos tan apartados, tan distantes, pensaran que soy un cobarde…pues admito que por un tiempo lo fui, pero todo acto, todo pensamiento tiene principio y fin, cuando no pude evitar mas el no poder besarla el no poder tenerla ,cuando estuve a punto de echar todo por la borda, cuando los sentimientos le ganaron a la razón, fui a buscarla, lamentablemente para mi desgracia ella estaba en brazos de otra persona, la angustia invadió mi ser, la aflicción de haber tomado mi decisión demasiado tarde me torturaba día y noche, los tal vez rondaban en mi cabeza hundiéndome en la desesperación pero ahora ya no había retorno para mi.

Termine de vestirme, me acomode la corbata y con movimientos mecánicos me dirigí a preparar mi desayuno; un café y una tostada era todo lo que necesitaba, no tenia hambre, el hueco que sentía en mi alma se había profundizado por todo mi cuerpo

Tome el portafolio y mi campera, y cuando estaba a punto de salir oí una voz que me llamaba

-Amor, ¿no piensas irte sin darme un beso, verdad?.

Volví mis pasos lentamente y me acerque a la cama, sin prisa sin emoción; cuando nos casamos, decidí que a pesar de que ,amara a otra la haría feliz, ella se lo merecía, no tenia la culpa de nada, pero últimamente han cambiado las cosas, al principio trate se cumplir mi premisa pero con el tiempo me he vuelto frió, y lo único que quería era irme de mi casa, refugiarme en mi trabajo, para que mi esposa no sintiera que me estaba apartando, a pesar de mis esfuerzos de olvidarla el vació se cernía sobre nuestros pies, sobre nuestro matrimonio.

Ahora sé que cometí un error al realizar la boda y al continuar sumergido en el propio engaño que creo mi mente. Ahora sé que tendría que haber luchado mas, que aunque Serena no hubiese sentido nada por mi no debería haber dado este paso, porque en este proceso no solo me dañe a mi, sino a la persona que jure amar y proteger

Deposite un beso en su sien, conteniendo mis lágrimas que pugnaban por salir-¿Qué es lo que decías?-conseguí articular cuando pude despejar mi mente un instante y escuchar que me preguntaba algo.

Rei me miro con clara decepción al ver lo distraído que me hallaba-Nada en particular, que te vaya bien-logro musitar tristemente. Sé que aunque no lo dijera nuestro matrimonio estaba perdido, ella lo sabia tanto como yo.

Salí de mi casa con un sabor amargo en mis labios, subí a mi coche y deje que el viento helado despejara mi cabeza aun aturdida

Llegue temprano a mi trabajo, aun cavilando y pensando en que hubiera sido si todo seria diferente, salude a mi secretaría que estaba colgada del teléfono, nunca me ha gustado tenerla como mi ayudante, ¡cuantas veces me había lanzados mas que simples indirectas!, no entendía aun que solo la veía como una compañera. Sino fuera porque me la habían asignado junto con mi nuevo ascenso Beryl estaría fuera de mi vista.

Acomode los papeles de mi oficina y me sumergí de lleno a mis asuntos de ese día, hacia las diez de la mañana me levante de mi asiento, había terminado con la mitad de pendientes, me acerque a la ventana y ví una figura que capto totalmente mi atención. Allí en el verde césped estaba aquella en la que tanto había pensado, aquella que amaba, aquella por la que sufría, sacudí mi cabeza aun sintiendo que lo que veían mis ojos no era real, hasta que levanto la mano en señal de saludo.

Me sorprendí y la felicidad embargo todos mis sentidos. Cuando era mi alumna nos convertimos en amigos, mi relación con ella iba mas allá del formalismo, así que cuando salio de la universidad siguió visitándome, hasta que de pronto y sin previo aviso dejo de hacerlo, no me había dado cuenta de lo esencial que ella era en mi vida hasta que se fue, extrañaba su risa melodiosa, sus charlas incesantes, la añoraba

Ahora el motivo de mi tristeza estaba ahí frente mió, le sonríe, sólo para poder ver que su perfecta boca también se curvaba en una sonrisa, y de repente me puse serio, era una forma que teníamos de comunicarnos para levantarle los ánimos al otro, una suerte de combate misterioso, reí de nuevo ,ella había perdido

De pronto un pensamiento comenzó a acecharme, tal vez Serena había venido solo con el propósito de ver a su novio, estudiaban en diferentes universidades y solo había pasado a saludarme , apartando rápidamente la mirada de la ventana cerré la cortina lleno de rabia y de celos

Me volví a sentar en mi escritorio cuando al cabo de un rato escuche una conversación seguidos de unos pasos y cuando la dueña de ellos entro en mi oficina, mi corazón dio un vuelco y se quedaron obnubilados en la contemplación del rostro amado, esta vez su cara era diferente, hice un gesto para hablar pero ella lo rechazo dándome a entender que seria la primera en hacerlo.

.

* * *

**Gracias por sus lindos reviews :)**

**A los ke tienen cuenta les hemos respondido por MP**

**Y a los anónimos por akí**

**Tatuu: ke bueno ke te haya gustado, perdón por la tardanza, saludoss**

.

**Mal: El clan pronto volverá :),wiii, es un hecho, sólo hay ke esperar , te mandamos muchos besossss, kuidatee, te keremos**

.

**Darienforever: si, cortito, este nuevo capi, es más largo, esperamos te guste y gracias por leernos**

.

**kARLITA: y aki el nuevo chap :), saludos**

.

**Gc: en serio?ke te sucedió?cuenta, y de hecho este minific está basado en una historia real, esperamos ke te guste el nuevp, capi, kiss**

.

**Bueno, chikas, un capi más y se termina**

**Espero ke les haya gustado**

**Se despiden hasta la próxima**

**.**

**...Tokio Cristal y Milenia Angels...**


End file.
